My LilacMy Diary
by vida tranquila
Summary: Aku tidak pernah menyesalinya, aku bahagia bersamamu. Ichigo.. ONE SHOT! RNR!


Author stress kembali, Untuk pertama kalinya bikin aungst… Waduuuch… Moga gak di flame ya..

Ayo read and review ya..

Disclaimer : Tite Kubo sensei

Author : Vida tranquila

Rate : M

Happy Reading! ^o^

* * *

Rukia POV

15.08.2010

Aku tahu,mencintaimu hanya akan membuat ku sakit,sampai kapanpun tidak akan pernah berubah,tidak akan pernah. Kau dan aku tidak akan pernah bisa bersama lebih.

Aku merasakan perasaanmu,hangatnya tubuhmu yang memeluk ku, hangatnya bibirmu yang menciumku, harusnya saat itu aku benar-benar berikan perasaan ku, karena hari itu,tanggal itu hanya akan menjadi kenangan untuk ku yang mungkin saja akan kau lupakan,tidak akan pernah terulang lagi.

Aku tidak tau apa yang kau rasakan,tapi yang kurasakan air mata ku mengalir.. mengalir deras sampai aku pun tidak tahu lagi apa yang aku pikirkan saat ini.

Sakit,sedih itulah yang kini kurasakan. Sebuah kenangan yang tak kan terulang lagi,sebuah perasaan yang hanya bisa di pendam.

Ciuman pertama yang membuatku bingung apa rasanya, sentuhan hangat setiap jemarimu lah yang ku ingat, hangat tubuhmulah yang kurasakan nyaman,dan sikap mu yang memanjakanku yang tidak bisa kulupakan,dan kau bilang itu hanya sebuah kenangan.

Pada akhirnya aku di permainkan sebuah tantangan.

Ya..itu hanyalah mimpi,mimpi yang takan terulang lagi. Dan tak kan ingin ku akhiri,aku tidak ingin terbangun aku ingin terus bermimpi.

Setidaknya kalau aku bangun buatlah aku lupa akan mimpi barusan agar air mata ku tidak mengalir lagi.

Sakit jika air mata ku mengalir seperti ini.

Berikan aku seseorang kumohon.. seseorang yang benar-benar mencintaiku,ku mohon….aku mohon…..

Inikah hukumannya…Oh Kami sama,inikah hukumanmu padaku,menakutkan sekali… aku tidak tahu lagi. Kalau dia bukan untuk ku,ku mohon,berikan,tunjukan,kabulkan.

Ku mohon,datangkan seseorang untukku,seseorang yang benar-benar mencintaiku. Mencium ku dengan lembut dan membuatku merasakan arti ciuman itu, membuat ku hangat dengan pelukannya yang penuh perasaan seolah tidak ingin melepaskan aku, buat aku terjerat dengan tangannya yang menggenggam ku erat dan membuat aku rela menjadi miliknya.

Kumohon…..

Ini Yang terakhir aku menangis untuk cinta bodoh yang menggorogotiku hingga ke sumsum tulangku terasa sakit…..

Semoga mimpi ini berakhir dengan aku melupakannya,atau akan terus ku ingat dan membuat ku tersenyum sebagai kenangan bodoh yang hanya berakhir dengan di sebut mimpi….atau mimpi ini berlanjut menjadi kenyataan yang indah.

Rukia POV end

* * *

"Rukia? Kau sedang apa?" Tanya pemilik rambut cepol itu.

Gadis yang bernama Rukia itu pun menoleh, mata violetnya bersinar terkena sinar matahari. "Kenapa?" Sahutnya pelan.

"Bukanya apa? Tapi es krim mu mencair tuh." Cetus Tatsuki.

"Huwaaa! Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi. Tisu..tisu.." Rukia pun cepat-cepat mencari tisu dan langsung membersihkan tangannya yang terkena es krim.

" Baka! Dari tadi Momo memanggilmu, kaunya saja yang melamun terus." Celetuk Tatsuki lagi sambil menjilati es krimnya sendiri, Rukia hanya membalasnya dengan manyun .

" Kau baik-baik saja Rukia-chan?" Tanya Momo penuh khawatir.

" Aku baik-baik saja, tenang saja. " Balas Rukia dengan senyuman khasnya.

" Baka! Hanya orang super Baka yang tidak melihat dari matamu kalau kau sedang ada masalah." Tatsuki tetap sinis dengan makan es krimnya. Rukia hanya diam.

" Rukia..chan.." Panggil Momo pelan.

"Aku baik-baik saja kok Momo." Rukia tetap menyakinkan bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja.

Momo pun pasrah,lalu bola matanya melihat seseorang yang dia kenal. " AH.. Kurosaki-kun!" Panggilnya.

Cowok berbadan tinggi berambut orange itupun melirik ke arah suara yang memanggilnya.

Dari kedua bola mata hazelnya terlihat beberapa orang yang di kenalnya dan menghampirinya.

" Ah, Hinamori, Tatsuki..dan.." Ichigo melirik Rukia yang sedang memakan waffle es krimya. "Ah Rukia.." Ucapnya.

Rukiapun melirik Ichigo. "Yo Ichigo.."

"RUKIAA!" Teriak seseorang yang langsung memeluk Rukia dari belakang.

"Renji!" Seru cewek bermata violet itu.

"Yo! Wah ada Ichigo juga." Cowok bernama Renji itu mengangkat tanganya, gaya khas memberi salam ala remaja tanpa melepaskan pelukannya dari Rukia. Rukia pun diam-diam saja di peluk cowok berambut merah itu karena mungkin mereka sudah berteman lama. Tapi,tanpa di sadari Rukia sepasang mata hazel memandangnya jengkel.

" Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu." Ujar Ichigo.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Momo.

" Pulang." Jawabnya singkat lalu pergi meninggalkan semuanya.

BUUK!

"Aduuch, kenapa kau memukulkuTatsuki!" Seru Rukia kesal.

" Itu karna kebodohanmu!" Geram Tatsuki.

" Apa sich!" Rukia pun hanya manyun. "Kalau begitu aku juga mau pulang."

" Loh, kok pulang juga?" Ujar Renji.

" Ada yang harus aku kerjakan. Yaah..jaa ne.." Ujar Rukia sambil berlalu.

"Yaah.." Renji pun jadi lemas.

"Hati-hati Rukia-chan.." Seru Momo.

" Kalau mau ketemu kenapa harus pake acara jutek-jutekan sich. Dasar mereka berdua ini!" Cetuk Tatsuki.

" Hee.. Kau mengatakan sesuatu Tatsuki-chan?" Tanya Momo.

" Nanimonai.."

* * *

Rukia Pov

Hei….pernahkah kau rasakan seberapa aku menyayangimu. Dari setiap pelukanku, bisakah kau tebak sebarapa besarnya rasa sayang ku padamu hei..

Sangat besar, begitu hangat alirannya. Di banding sebuah ciuman yang kau berikan padaku, yang tidak berasa apa-apa untukku. Hei..tahukah kau kenapa ciuman mu tidak berasa dan tidak membuat ku deg deg an.. Mungkin karena kau mencium ku hanya dengan nafsu mu saja.

Apa kau pernah berfikir aku lebih senang saat kau peluk erat, itu karena aku dapat merasakan seberapa besar rasa sayangmu padaku di banding saat kau menciumku.

Hei..katakan..bagaimana perasaanmu padaku. Aku tidak akan menuntut apapun padamu, aku hanya ingin memastikan saja, apakah sesungguhnya kau menyayangiku.

"Aggh.." Desahku memenuhi ruangan saat tubuhmu menyentuh tubuhku. Peluhku berjatuhan saat kau menjilati miliku.

Aku hanya tersenyum lembut,menatapmu penuh harapan. Dan sebuah tantangan kembali terlontar.

"Boleh ku masukan?" Tanyanya dengan nafas setengah tersengal, bola matanya yang berwarna hazel menatapku dalam, rambut orangenya menebar aroma sampo yang kukenal. Aku hanya mengangguk pelan sambil memeluknya. Lembut,dia menciumku dengan lembut dan dengan perlahan aku merasakan sesuatu yang mencoba menembus dinding kewanitaanku.

"Ugh!" Aku hanya mendesah pelan. Ichigo tidak memasukanya terlalu dalam sampai membuatku kehilangan keperawananku, karena aku pernah bilang jangan sampai aku kehilangan ke perawananku,dan ia mengiyakan.

"Argh! Ichigo…Ichigo!" Aku memanggil namanya berkali-kali saat dia mulai menggerakan pinggulnya. Membuatku menggeliat saat miliknya bergerak maju mundur di tubuh bagian bawahku.

"Rukia.." Nafasnya yang tersengal,keringatnya yang menetas ke atas tubuhku, bola mata yang menatapku dalam membuatku tidak ingin melepaskannya.

"Aaargh! I..chigo" Aku pun mulai terpatah-patah memanggil namanya saat dia mulai mempercepat gerakannya dan aku semakin erat memeluknya.

" A..ku..mau keluar.."

" Ja…jangan di dalam Ichigo."

Dengan cepat dia mengeluarkan miliknya dan cairan hangat itu pun keluar dari ujungnya.

Nafas ku dan dia pun tersengal, dia pun menciumku lembut sambil memelukku. Aku membalas pelukannya seolah tak ingin melepaskannya lagi.

Aku sangat menyayangimu hei.. Benar kah kau menganggapku hanya sebagai sex friend? tapi kenapa kau perlihatkan rasa cintamu padaku,membuatku canggung dan penuh harapan.

Tapi dengan mengetahui perasaanmu padaku aku sudah sangat senang, aku tidak akan menuntut kau harus menjadi kekasihku.

Kita berakhir dalam hubungan sex friend saja, sebuah hubungan yang manis. Yang tak bisa orang pikirkan,dan aku tidak menyesal..

Selamanya..zutto..zutto…

Aku akan tetap menganggapmu sebagai temanku yang paling menyebalkan di dunia,dan juga paling ku sayangi.

Aku akan selalu memeluk mu jika kau ingin, aku akan selalu ada untuk mu jika kau butuh.

Berjanjilah padaku, kelak jika kau sudah benar-benar mencintai seseorang akulah orang pertama yang kau beritahu.

Hanya dengan memeluknya erat, aku pun tertidur pulas.

Rukia POV end

* * *

"Ugh." Erang cowok berambut orange itu saat sinar lampu menerangi kamar yang sedari malam gelap.

" Ohayou.." Ujar cewek bermata violet itu dengan senyum manisnya.

"Ohayou.." Balas Ichigo.

" Sarapan dengan telur dadar tidak apa-apa ya. " Tanya Rukia.

"Tidak apa-apa.." Ichigo pun menggerakan tubuhnya dan duduk di kasur, lalu dengan cepat menarik tangan Rukia dan membuat tubuh cewek itu kini duduk di pangkuanya. " Kissu dulu." Ucapya manja.

" Apaan tuh .."

" Ayolah, sekali saja.."

Rukia hanya menatap Ichigo kesal dengan wajah merah. Ichigo memandangnya dengan senyum manjanya. "Baiklah, sekali saja."

Ichigo mencium bibir mungil itu perlahan. Dan tanpa menunggu lama lidahnya sudah menjalar di depan bibir Rukia meminta ijin untuk masuk tapi Rukia menutup bibinya, Ichigo tidak kehilangan akal di kelikitiknya pinggang Rukia, membuat bibir mungil itu terbuka dan Ichigo tidak membuang kesempatan. Di jelajahinya rongga mulut Rukia.

" Ugh.." Erang Rukia yang mulai kehabisan nafasnya sambil mendorong-dorong dada bidang Ichigo.

"Iya..ya.. Udah kok tuh.." Ichigo melepas ciumannya, dia pun tersenyum puas melihat wajah Rukia

memerah.

" Tidak akan aku masakan sarapan .." Ancam cewek mungil itu.

" Heeh! Jangan dong, lapar nich!" Ichigo pun bangun dari tempat tidur.

" Bodo, dasar jelek!" Cetus Rukia.

"Jangan marah dong.." Ichigo pun memeluk Rukia dari belakang.

"Iya…iya.."

Senyum puaspun terkembang di wajah Ichigo, Rukia pun hanya tersenyum manis. Telur dadar itulah menu sarapan kali ini, yah biar nggak repot. Dengan manja Ichigo minta untuk di suapi Rukia pun dengan senang hati menyuapi Ichigo.

Hubungan Rukia dan Ichigo yang sebatas Sex Friend ini sudah berlangsung 8 bulan, Rukia sudah pernah menembak Ichigo 3 kali namun ketiganya di tolak dengan alasan yang sama.

"Aku..tidak ingin pacaran dulu. Aku tidak ingin jatuh cinta lagi untuk sementara waktu.."

Rukia tahu dengan pasti kenapa Ichigo bilang begitu. Yah.. Ichigo pernah mencintai seseorang. Sangat mencintainya, namun hubungan mereka berakhir sepihak karena tidak di restui keluarga, padahal mereka berdua saling mencintai.

Rukia mengerti hal itu, karena itu dia bertahan dengan status sekarang asal bisa membuat Ichigo bahagia meski dia sendiri tidak yakin apa hal ini membuat Ichigo senang di dekatnya.

" Kapan kakak mu pulang?" Tanya Ichigo.

" Heem.. Sekitar dua bulan lagi." Jawab Rukia sambil melihat kalender.

" Lamanya.. Apa kau baik-baik saja sendirian dirumah?"

" Kenapa? Aku sudah biasa. Lagipula tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan, Hisana nee pergi untuk bekerja sementara aku yang tidak bisa bekerja hanya bisa menunggu…" Jawab Rukia sambil membersihkan alat makan.

" Heeem…"

* * *

18.09.2010

" Jadi….apa kau akan terus berhubungan seperti ini dengan Ichigo?" Tatsuki pun memulai pembicaraan dari mulai mereka pergi belanja 30 menit yang lalu tidak ada yang bicara satupun karena Rukia terlihat lesu. Rukia melirik teman yang tomboy itu.

Sebenarnya hubungan Ichigo dan Rukia tidak ada yang tahu, mungkin di karenakan Tatsuki sudah sangat dekat dengan Rukia dia bisa membaca hubungan mereka.

" Entahlah.. Aku hanya ingin di dekatnya, dengan di dekatnya aku senang. Di cium dan di peluknya aku bahagia. Meski dia hanya menganggapku Sex Friend aku tidak keberatan. Aku ingin berusaha semampu yang aku bisa. Mencintainya membuatku sedih, tapi mencintainya membuat aku bahagia. Dunia ini seimbang, hanya bagaimana usaha dan keyakinan kita saja. Agar bisa mendapat kebahagiaan yang lebih banyak ataukah sebaliknya…" Jawab Rukia sambil menatap langit.

" Bukannya kau lebih banyak bersedih sekarang.."

Rukia pun tersenyum. " Yaah, karena itu aku yakin. Suatu hari nanti aku akan mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang lebih banyak. " Rukia pun tersenyum.

" Haah…Kau memang seperti itu.." Seru Tatsuki sambil memeluk Rukia dari samping dan tertawa bersama.

" Meski aku pun ingin tahu perasaanya." Gumam Rukia.

* * *

Rukia POV

29.09.2010

Lagi-lagi aku menangis, padahal aku sudah berjanji takkan pernah menangis hanya untuk cinta. Aku menyemangati orang lain tapi ternyata tidak bisa memberi semangat untuk diri sendiri, seperti orang bodoh saja.

Sebegitu salahnyakah aku yang mencintaimu, aku terjebak oleh jaring yang lengket yang kau sebar, menahan ku bagaikan kepongpong yang terbungkus erat sampai pada akhirnya kau memakanku dan setelah kau buang karena sudah tidak memerlukannya lagi.

Setiap kali aku memikirkannya aku menangis, tapi setiap kali memikirkannya lagi aku merasa diriku bodoh untuk menangisinya.

Aku tidak butuh berjuta-juta orang di sampingku, aku hanya butuh satu, satu orang yang menyayangiku dan menerimaku apa adanya. Dan aku akan lebih mencintainya 2 kali lipat dari yang dia berikan padaku.

Aku tahu yang ku lakukan adalah sebuah kebodohanya yang berakhir dengan air mata. Tapi aku tak pernah mennyesal, aku bahagia jika kamu ada disisiku sekarang dan nanti.

Mungkin kita tidak akan berjodoh, dan aku tidak akan pernah memaksa mu untuk menjadi jodohku, aku hanya menunggu kau membuangku, dan saat kau membuangku mungkin kau akan membodohi ku, mengganggapku cewek gampangan atau jalang, tapi bagiku bersamamu adalah suatu kebahagian.

Jika memang harus sesaat, aku tidak ingin menyesalinya, akan aku jadikan sebuah kenangan manis yang takkan pernah kulapakan.

Tapi aku tetap saja bertanya-tanya, kenapa aku harus mencintaimu seperti ini. Karena yang ku rasakan hanya sebuah kebahagiaan sesaat dengan rasa sakit yang amat lama.

Kenapa aku berfikir kau baik saat kita mulai dekat, Atau kah itu memang daya tarikmu untuk bisa menjebaku dalam jaring, oh kau sungguh kejam. Tapi aku tidak bisa membenci, oh tidak bisa.

Aku tidak akan menghilangkan perasaan ini, akan ku ukir sebagai sebuah design karya seni di hatiku.

Aku tidak akan menyerah sampai kau menerimaku atau kau mencintai orang lain.

Padahal kau itu menyebalkan, egois, memikirkan diri sendiri, dan sesungguhnya kau itu masih bocah. Kau tau kenapa aku bilang begitu, karena kau masih belum bisa menghargai orang lain, mengerti mana yang salah dan benar, yang kau cari hanya kenikmatan untukmu sendiri.

Tapi aku bukanlah pencari kenikmatan, yang ku cari hanyalah kasih sayang, perasaan cinta, setelah itu barulah aku memburu kenikmatan. Seandainya kau sudah mengerti hal itu, akan ku berikan kenikmatan yang takkan pernah kau lupakan.

Tak ku sangka kau begitu egois dan aku menerima ke egoisanmu, tak kusangka kau begitu kejam dan aku mau saja menjadi boneka mu yang bisa kau perintah, kau marahi,kau gerakan sesuka hati, atau kau bisa membuangku kapan saja. Aku benar-benar sudah terjebak erat dalam jaringmu menunggu akankah kau membuangku atau malah jatuh cinta akan sayapku dan menerimaku apa adanya meski kita berbeda sampai kau jatuh cinta lagi pada kupu-kupu lainnya. Saat itu aku akan siap melepaskan mu dengan senyum, tapi aku akan menangis jika kau membuangku sekarang setelah kau hisap sari-sari tubuhku begitu saja.

Dengan memberikan kenangan manis di awal kau berubah dingin,kejam dan dengan mudahnya melemparku ke dalam sebuah arti masa lalu harus di lupakan.

Kenapa aku bisa terus memikirkanmu, bisa terus mengkhawatirkanmu,menerimamu apa adanya dengan semua kelebihan maupun kekuranganmu. Apakah perasaan ku ini sudah mendekati perasaan yang bernama cinta, dan ini bukanlah sebuah obsesi semata, aku tulus mencintaimu dan aku tulus jika kelak kau akan mencintai yang lain, tapi sebelum itu aku mohon, sayangi,sukai aku dan terima aku apa adanya dengan kekurangan juga kelebihanku,dan aku tidak akan berharap terlalu jauh untuk mengharapkan cinta darimu meski sesungguhnya aku munafik untuk bilang tidak berharap cinta darimu padahal sesungguhnya aku sangat berharap.

Rukia POV END

* * *

" Apa kau masih menyukaiku Rukia…?" Pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba terlontar dari mulut Ichigo.

" Masih,kenapa?" Dengan tegas Rukia menjawabnya.

Kini mereka berdua berada di rumah Ichigo, karena keluarga Ichigo sedang pergi ke luar kota.

" Aku bertanya-tanya.. Kenapa kau masih tetap menyukaiku? Aku begitu banyak kekurangan dan kejelekan. Tapi kau, kenapa tetap menyukaiku?"

Rukia diam sejenak, menatap dalam bola mata hazel itu dan tersenyum.

" Entahlah, aku tahu kejelekanmu. Tapi kau tahu kenapa aku begitu menyukaimu, karena aku menemukan satu kebaikan dalam dirimu. Satu kebaikan itu cukup.. cukup memberiku alasan untuk tetap menintaimu." Jawab Rukia Ichigo hanya diam. " Ne Ichigo, menurutmu perasaanku ini suka atau cinta?"

Kini Ichigo terdiam sejenak menatap Rukia yang tersenyum di depannya. " Heem..Entahlah.."

" Heem…" Rukia pun tersenyum

" Jadi, apa kau menyukaiku atau mencintaiku?" Tanya Ichigo penasaran.

" Ada dech.." Rukia menjulurkan lidahnya.

" Heee… Kau berani menggodaku.." Ichigo mengelitik pinggang Rukia, dan Rukia pun tertawa karena geli.

Tiba-tiba Rukia memeluk Ichigo erat.

" Kenapa?" Tanya Ichigo.

" Nandemonai, hanya saja aku ingin memelukmu sampai puas di saat aku masih punya kesempatan untuk memelukmu." Rukia pun tambah erat memeluk Ichigo.

Ichigo pun tersenyum dan mencium bibir mungil Rukia, Rukia pun membalasnya di tengah remang-remang kamar Ichigo mereka pun berciuman lembut. Tanpa di sadari Ichigo setetes air mata jatuh dari pelupuk sang violet itu.

' Seandainya ada, meski dari rasa kasihan aku brharap kau bisa menyukaiku.' Batin Rukia dengan terus memeluk erat Ichigo.

Tik…Tik..Tik..

Suara rintik hujan mulai membuat senandung nada di atas atap.

" Sepertinya gerimis, aku lebih baik pulang." Ujar Rukia.

" Kau benar, keluargaku pun mungkin akan segera pulang…"

"Hee.." Rukia mengangguk sambil senyum.

" Setelah kau pulang aku mau tidur…Uuugh capenya.." Ichigo menggeliatkan tubuhnya bak orang sedang senam meski disadarinya atau tidak Rukia sedikit kecewa.

Rukia pun hanya tersenyum, Ichigo membukakan pintu untu Rukia.

" Itterashai…" Seru Ichigo, Rukia pun mengangguk.

* * *

Rukia POV

Ingin sekali…Ingin sekali ku berbalik. Tapi ternyata aku tidak sanggup, aku terus berjalan menjauhi rumahmu tapi rasanya sangat berat. Hujan semakin lebat tapi aku malah menutup payungku berharap air hujan ini menutupi air mataku.

Aku terlalu focus terhadap langit mendung tanpa melihat jalan sebuah mobil di depan yang melaju kencang…

CKIIIIIT! BRUUUG! BRAAG!

Yang kurasakan hanya tubuhku yang terasa kaku dan begitu dingin. Bola mataku begitu mengantuk, Ah..ku pikir aku mengerti kenapa Ichigo mengantuk. Kenapa begitu banyak orang yang mengelilingiku dan mereka pun berteriak.

" Cepat panggilkan ambulans!"

" Bertahan lah nak!"

" Siapa saja! Cepat bawa dia ke rumah sakit!"

Kenapa mereka berteriak-teriak, wajah mereka pun terlihat cemas. Sebenarnya ada apa? Ah..aku semakin mengantuk dan perlahan..bola mataku tertutup.

" Tidaak! Sudah terlambat.."

Rukia POV end

* * *

Sebuah pemakaman sederhana, namun tetap saja berlinang air mata.

" Rukia…Rukia! Ku mohon jangan tinggalkan nee san." Gadis yang sangat mirip dengan Rukiapun menangis tersedu-sedu di atas sebuah makam bertuliskan. "Peristirahatan Rukia Kuhiki" Air mata lainpun menemani.

" Rukia chan ..hiks.." Gadis berambut orange itu menangis sambil memeluk tubuh temannya.

Dan sepasang bola mata hazelpun menatap sendu ke arah makam itu.

" Ini.." Tatsuki memberikan sebuah buku harian ke Ichigo dari bawah matanya yang merah, gadis ini pun tengah menahan tangisnya.

" Apa ini?" Ichigo mengambil buku harian itu.

" Lihatlah, dan pikirkan sesuatu. Sebuah jawaban yang di nanti olehnya.." Ujar Tatsuki.

Ichigo tidak berkata apa-apa dan mulai membuka buku harian itu. Di sampul pertamanya ter tulis.. "RUKIA DIARY" dengan hiasan bergambar chuppy.

Ichigo perlahan membuka halaman pertama.

_Diary Rukia.. 20.02.2010_

_" Aku tahu, mencintaimu akan selalu membuatku sedih. Tapi aku tidak akan pernah menyesal, karena aku juga bersyukur bisa mengerti arti cinta yang sebenarnya._

_Ne Ichigo, apa kau tahu perbedaan "Suka" dan "Cinta"?_

_Jika kau menyukai seseorang, kau mungkin hanya ingin mendapatkanya. Tapi cinta berbeda, cinta adalah kebodohan yang akan membuatmu selalu sakit dan menangis. Cinta selalu penuh pengorbanan, tapi cinta pun memberikan kebahagiaan yang tiada tara. Itu yang ku rasakan padamu._

_Cinta pertama.._

_Kaulah cinta pertamaku, dan ku harap kau yang terakhir ku cintai. Hahahaha… Bagaimana ? Bodohkan?_

_Padahal kau sudah menolakku berkali-kali._

_Aku sudah mengetahui perasaanmu, dan aku memutuskan untuk mengakhirinya. Dan entah kenapa aku merasa hampa, merasa kehilangan. Aku tidak mengerti._

_Aku selalu merasa dan berharap kau menyukaiku._

_Aku senang, tapi aku sedih. Karena itu aku membalas ciuman mu,untuk pertama kalinya aku merasakan apa rasanya ciuman itu._

_Sekarang aku merasa benar-benar hampa, tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Aku memutuskan mengakhirnya, tapi aku juga tidak ingin mengakhirinya._

_Hahahaha…. Aku ini plin plan, persis seperti yang kau bilang. ^^"_

Ichigo hanya membaca tanpa suara dan mulai membuka halaman baru.

22.02.2010

_"Dingin,angkuh,sombong,cuek dan percaya diri itulah sifat mu. Tertutup, mencoba tak ingin untuk membagi masalahmu dengan orang lain meski itu adalah kekasihmu._

_Waktu itu kau bilang semuanya takkan pernah berlanjut. Tapi ternyata kau malah merayu,membuat hubungan kita semakin melebar. Semakin tumbuh perasaan meski hanya hubungan sebatas Sex Friend._

_Tapi kau tetap melihat ku. Meski kau berpaling dari ku, kali ini aku takkan melepaskanmu meski kau memintanya sampai benar-benar sudah tidak ada lagi rasa untukku di hatimu dan aku telah menemukan jodoh ku._

_Ku pikir akan berakhir,ku pikir itu hanya akan berakhir sebagai mimpi, dan kau selalu mempermainkan aku. Membuatku menghilangkan ego ku,menghilangkan prinsip ku, dan membuat ku menjadi bonekamu._

_Meski hubungan kita ini tak ada masa depannya, tapi di dunia ini tidak ada yang tidak mungkin bukan..? Selama kita berharap selama kita tetap saling menyayangi.. maka akan selalu ada jalan penyelesaian._

_Meski hubungan kita berakhir sekalipun, aku dan kau tidak akan saling membenci karena di antara kita tidak akan pernah ada kata putus._

_Aku tidak menyesal, malah aku bahagia.. sangat bahagia._

_Seandainya aku bisa mengatakan semua ini padamu , tapi aku tahu..kau tidak akan menyukainya jika aku mengatakannya._

_Hehehehehe…_

_N ee.. Ichigo… Arigatou… Hehehehehe…. Daisuki…_

_Waaaah…. Aku malu sekali menulisnya padahal bukan pertama kalinya aku bilang begitu. Tapi bagiku, meski kita sering berciuman,berpelukan bahkan bercinta. Aku selalu menganggap semua itu pertama kali, agar tidak ada akhirnya. Agar aku bisa melepaskan mu suatu hari ini._

_Tapi aku ingin tahu perasaanmu sesungguhnya padaku.._

_Apa setiap kali menciumku kau berdebar-debar sepertiku, apa saat kau melihat tubuhku kau merasa ingin melindungiku? Meski aku tahu jika aku menanyakan itu semua kau akan menjawab " Bolehkah aku menjawab untuk tidak ingin mejawab"_

_Hahahahaha…. Itulah dirimu. Aku akan selalu mendoakanmu, kau pasti bisa menemukan seseorang yang akan membuatmu sangat bahagia seandainya itu bukan aku. ^o_^"

Ichigo mulai merasakan sakit di hatinya, entah apa itu tapi pandangan nya semakin sendu membaca buku harian itu. Di bukanya lembar ketiga,hanya sebuah puisi.

_My Lilac..lilac.._

_Gugur daunnya satu-persatu.._

_Tak terhentikan, tak terkecuali.._

_Airpun menetes di jalan itu.._

_Jalan yang putih lembut.._

_Sayap pun lepas.._

_Dari sang punggung.._

_Tanah pun basah.._

_Suara yang memilukan.._

_Tak melihat.._

_Tak mendengar.._

_Terus berjalan kau tak perduli.._

_Padahal air terus menetes.._

_Di jalan nan putih lembut itu.._

_Berjalan merangkak..tak bisa jalan tak bisa gapai.._

_Ilusi tak bisa di genggam, uluran harapan hanya sekejap.._

_Tersayat-sayat hingga putus…_

_My lilac..Lilac.._

_Wangi yang membius.._

_Senyum merendah.._

_Sayap sang peri pun.._

_Mungkin tak bisa menggapainya.._

_By : Rukia Chuppy w_

* * *

Tertahan, tumpukan bola-bola air mata tertahan.

"Baka!" Hanya ejekan sendu yang dapat terlontar dari mulut Ichigo. Tatsuki hanya menatap diam.

" Kenapa si bodoh ini tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kulakukan ." Ichigo pun mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

" Bukankah, lebih baik mulai dari sekarang kau lebih jujur. Rukia tetap menanti mu, benar-benar menjadikanmu yang terakhir untuknya. Dia mencintaimu tulus, meski terkadang dia menahan air matanya tapi dia tetap bertahan. Huuh… menurutku dia bodoh, bodoh karena merasakan cinta . Tapi, berkali-kali aku mengatakan dia bodoh, dia tidak pernah menyesalinya, dia selalu tersenyum bahagia. Cinta itu menakutkan, namun cinta itu membuat Rukia tegar dan jujur pada perasaannya, dan aku..sangat mengagumi dia yang dapat jujur pada perasaana sendiri. " Tatsuki pun meninggalkan Ichigo.

Ichigo hanya terdiam, menatap sendu sebuah makam . "Arigatou.." Gumamnya dan membalikan badannya..

" Doitashimaste!" Terdengar sebuah suara dari langit seolah tersenyum ,Ichigopun tersenyum sendu.

**_FIN_**

WKWKWKWKWK…

Apaan tuh ya? Ini fanfic apaan.. Gak jelas..lebay lagi..

Dah lama gak bikin fanfic malah jadi begini..

Gomenasaaaai!

Mohon di review untuk perbaikan.. jangan di flame juga ya… Hiks….

Arigatou Gozaimasuu!


End file.
